


The Adventures of Spirit and Teldryn Sero

by SoullessSpirit9



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSpirit9/pseuds/SoullessSpirit9
Summary: Spirit is a wood elf, shy and small, almost a miracle she has lived this long being who she is. Her travels have brought her to the island of Solstheim to find Miraak and his cultists. Though she is quite the loner, she fears of ever losing another companion again. Unable to fend for herself in this ash wasteland she accidentally hires the best spellsword in all of Morrowind, Teldryn Sero. She has a bad feeling about this "adventure" with the mysterious sassy mer who saves her life more than she likes.Follow them and discover their hidden secrets.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story I am posting... I am really shy about posting my fanfics ^^ so I hope you enjoy it!

"What is an outsider doing around here anyways?! Be gone rat!" The big, scary orc grunted out in a nasil huff. He had a deathly glare down at her, malice in his grimace.

She instantly weaved around and away from him in utter silence. She was like a shadow slowly fading into the darkness. Her head hung low, she stepped softly down the inn steps into the bar area, it was practically empty. One mer stood behind the bar cleaning the dishes.

“Welcome to the Retching Netch, outlander. What can I get for you?” the mer spoke with a welcoming happy tone.

She nodded to him and pushed herself up to sit on the stool at the bar. He was relaxed looking unlike the others she had recently met. He had light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and a thin beard around his pointed face. He placed down the now clean cup, “what’ll it be?”

“Water,” she mumbled.

“Water? You don’t want to try my new recipe?” He asked.

She shook her head and gave a soft chuckle, “I don’t drink.”

“Ah,” he nodded and poured her a cup of water from a jug. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

She nodded and pulled down her cowl revealing a small smile, “I got here just this morning.”

“Did you now? You wouldn’t happen to be the one who cleared the mines of the infestation. Would you?”

She nodded and sipped her water, pausing to the slight taste of sandy ash in the drink. She didn’t complain and chugged it down too thirsty to care.

“Just in one morning?” He seemed very pleased. “You’ve done us a great service… Now that the mine is open I will be selling drinks and making money again… Just like old times.”

She gave a sweet smile, “I’m so glad I could help.”

He leaned closer on the bar and muttered, “you’re a great help around here. Could you lend me a hand?”

She tilted her head up to him, “with what?”

“I’ve got a new recipe and want everyone to grace up on the opportunity to try it. Can you pass around 10 samples of my finest sajamma?”

She gingerly reaches her hand forward, he takes up 10 small vials of the liquid and places them in her palms, she stuffs them into her bag. He nods, “if you get rid of all of them there is something extra in it for you.”

She hops down from her seat and checks her bag then turns to him, “it is a bit late… How much is a room?”

“Just 100 septims.”

She took from her satchel the gold coins and simply passed them to him and he pointed to the room right across the room. She nodded to him in a small thanks and headed right to her room. She curled up like a lost kitten under the rag sheets then smothered her fair face into the pillow.

Late during the night her insomnia got the better of her. Instead of lying awake staring at the ceiling she put on her gear and snuck out of her room. Everything was dark and quiet, just how she liked it. Upon her pitter patters up the stairs the crackling of a fire fills the upper room. Her curious gaze wanders the illuminating room, a hidden quaint smile beneath her cowl. She dragged her hands along the walls and table tops. Her bare hands scrape across the rough surfaces. She loved it here, quiet and calm. She sat by the fire in a chair.

"Can't sleep?" Whispered a mysterious voice behind her. She flinched and gazed down to her feet in a nod. She felt the man sit next to the fire opposite to her. A mysterious man he was, fully covered by chitin armour. He couldn't see her face either so she was one to talk. Two anonymous people greet by the blazing around the silent fire.

"I can tell you are new here," he murmured.

She nodded, kept her gaze down the the fire.

"I bet you'll need help around-"

"No..." Her voice a whisper yet echoed beyond the flames. 

He reached his gloved hand over to her and in a sassy croak he spoke, "Teldryn Sero, the best swordsman in all of Morrowind is at your service..."

She watched his hand, slowly shifted further away, then poked away his hand, "Spirit..."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Spirit." He spoke with a small coo to his voice.

They sat in silence for a time until she whispered, "do you know who Miraak is?"

He hums curiously, "can't say I have."

She sighed deeply in disappointment.

"Maybe I can help you," he perked up, "for a measly price of 500 septims"

She shook her head and stood up, flailed to fix her cloak and stepped away with haste. He was left behind in thought, was it something I said?

The morning arrived slowly for Spirit. She had been watching the door for some time, just listening to the clutter of voices. Her heart trembled in her chest, hands fidgeting with her satchel. She checked her rations at least 10 times, not really checking but keeping herself busy.

3 bread buns, 4 cheese slices, 2 water canteens, 3 apples, 2 stems of jaz berries.

"It's been awhile since I've seen the young lady who visited."

"Who cares, she's an outsider."

"She might still be sleeping."

3 bread buns, 4 cheese slices, 2 water canteens, 2 apples, 2 stems of jaz berries.

A knock on the door frightened her to drop the half chomped apple, she gave no answer as she scattered to pick up the apple and clean it off.

A familiar voice spoke from beyond the door, "good morning, miss Spirit.

Her hand twitched to the knob and slowly inched it open. Teldryn's goggled gaze met Spirit's shy amber eyes. She slammed the door shut and pulled her cowl over her face. The inn nearly silence in astonishment. Teldryn stood with an amused look as he inched open the door, not daring to peek in. Just enough to whisper through.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes..." Her voice shook out softly.

"I don't think you are. May I come in?" He spoke softly. She looked down to her feet, clenched the apple on her lap, slowly nodded her head but he did not see. He slowly shut the door and the inn carried along with their own business. Noisy rambles continued as she slowly forged a plan to escape.

Every so often she peaked out and every so often she inched out, but every so often she heard a noise and fled back behind her closed door.

Teldryn gave a soft snicker and sipped his mead. He stepped to her door and waited. She poked her face out to meet his and nearly shrieked. Instead she yanked open the door and threw 5 100's worth of septims at him.

"Leave me alone," she huffed lowly and trudged right past him. She huddled her satchel close as she shuffled out. A deep relieved sigh escaped from behind her cowl.

"Lead on, patron," came a sassy voice from behind her.

She gasped, "but I didn't-"

He held the septims to show her, the ones she threw at him. Her shoulders drooped and head hung low. She turned and dragged her feet through the ash covered village.

"You seem lost," he sassily cooed.

She shrugged, "I mean... I've never been here before..." She kept her gaze down to the ground but occasionally glanced around.

"If you're so scared of it here, why are you here?"

She shrugged again and huffed, "cultists..."

"Cultists?!" He scoffed out surprised, "you're a part of a cult?!"

She gave a low snort, "no no... Cultist men tried to kill me... They were sent by a man named Miraak. They said I was a fake."

"Fake?"

She nods, "yeah, I am not a fake."

He grumbled, "a fake what?!"

She squeaked out in a small huff, "dragonborn..."

He froze, rubbed his chin and pointed down to her, "you?! You're.... DRAGONBORN?!" His tone changed to sassy, "noooo..."

She glared up to him, "don't underestimate me."

He shook his head instantly, "of course not. I never underestimate."

“How about we go dragon hunting?” She perked up shyly.

He nodded and sassily remarked confidently, “dragons, eh? Good, I was looking for a challenge!”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the main character is based off of me. She has a lot of social anxiety and is afraid of more than just monsters. I have read quite a lot of skyrim fanfiction where most of the dragonborn are tough and outgoing, so I wanted to change it up a bit.
> 
> I hope she doesn't come across to be that typical annoying weak girl in most anime :/ cuz I too think those types are annoying. I assure you, Spirit has a lot of personality up her sleeves.

Just walking outside the town, the ash wastes were all this land was. Like a never ending desert with rocks and sea. She was delicate looking, he was like her bodyguard. She was a shy leader as she swayed along in the ashy breeze, he followed obediently. The sky was empty, she sat on a rock in a tired huff.

He stood and put his hands to his hips, “what are you doing?”

She wheezed out, “taking a break…”

“Are you avoiding to look for this dragon?” He scoffed out sassily.

She groaned out softly and hugged her legs to her chest, “no… Just taking a small break…”

He teased lightly, “if you’re dragonborn you shouldn’t be so afraid…”

She huffed up at him in a hidden pout, “fine… I’ll show you!” Her light footing turned into forceful stomps as she struggled to move in the heat that seemed to cause every part of her body to sweat.

Without warning a roar echoed through the skies. She froze, eyes widen as she unsheathed her icy blade, Chillrend. He smirked underneath his sash and opened his palms to the flames of magic that were quelled within them.

From the back of her throat rumbled the words that flew through the air, “Joor Zah Frul!” Teldryn watched in awe as he almost fell back in surprise. The shout filled the air with a wave of a gentle blue power, it flung right to the dragon above them. It was forced to land, rumbling the ground beneath it.

With its fiery breaths of flame, gold scales of armour, and its raging claws it scraped at what could’ve been her but luckily was the dirt beneath her feet. Her footing quick like wings of silver. Her blade like glass ice radiating the chilly blizzard inside it. As her cape caught wind she turned and punctured the beast’s leg with all her might. It barely left a scratch but it did leave the beast pissed. It reared around and thrashed at her, barely able to dodge she readies for the impact of sharp claws.

“Watch it!” His voice croaked out and he lunged forward with his valiant elven blade. He slashed and latched to its wing in his attempt to cut his claws off completely. This man who wore armour that covered his whole body, only able to see the outside world through the eye slits underneath his helmet. To be able to breath through that red sash around his face is beyond her imagination.

“Thank you,” she coughed out from deep within her throat. With little time to waste she swung just above his blade to finish what he had started, a clean cut indeed. The top part of the beast’s wing was ripped off. Boy was he pissed now, if he wasn’t already before. His roars spewed flames every which way until it gave its last possible breath when Chillrend impaled his neck. Upon its last cry it collapsed, its scales like burnt paper evaporated into the air. A whirlwind of colors consumed her body until every last trace was sucked in from the dragon. It’s remains were mere bones scattered about the ground.

Teldryn stood, just watched astonished as the wilderness was once again filled with silence. Her body nearly collapsed from exhaustion and she gave deep hyperventilating sighs. She dropped Chillrend onto the dirt, letting the dragon’s blood drip from its blade as she fell with it. She yanked down her black cowl and watched her breath emit like fog. Her face delicate and pale with cracked dry lips yearning for water and amber eyes glinted over with pain. She clenched her heart and nearly fell forward face first into the dripping red liquid.

He knelt to her as she recollected her bearings, safely tucked into his strong embrace. From his gloved hands came a soft glow as it soon warmed her wounds and consuming her body with evaporating light, his healing hands spell. His voice scoffed out, “you pushed yourself too hard...”

She sighed out a laugh and pushed herself up from his lingering arms, “I am the dragonborn, I can handle myself.”

He stood and spoke sarcastically, “I’d hate to see you die and me having to loot your poor body from whatever wealth you have left.”

She pouted and hopped up to punch his arm, “you’re such an ass, Teldryn.”

He gave a soft mumble of a chuckle with her knowing he probably had a big sardonic grin beneath that cloth around his face. She scooped up her blade and flicked it in the air to rid it of as much blood as possible then sheathing it at her hip.

“Tell me… What was that back there?” He hummed out curiously.

She peeked up to him and fixed herself up, “what was what back where?”

He scoffed, “don’t play dumb… What is it like being dragonborn?”

She played with her strand of hair shyly, “well… It’s tiring…”

He croaked out sarcastically, “oh really?? I couldn’t tell…”

She gave a soft sigh, “okay… I have this power to consume dragon souls…” She slouched over, “I can speak the dragon language and stuff.”

“You don’t seem happy about that…”

She groaned, “I mean… It’s scary and inconvenient…”

“Well, you won’t be alone anymore,” he cooed.

She trudged back to the path they came and ignored him. Her head hung low and shy. He was by her side in seconds to gaze down at her curiously.

He croaked out, “where to next, Spirit?”

She slowly covered her face with her cowl and spoke, “to Raven Rock...”

He grumbled, “you know. Whenever you want to head to Skyrim, I’m right with you… I’ve spent enough time on Solstheim to last a lifetime…”

“Have you ever been to Skyrim?”

He nodded proudly, “I’ve been all over Skyrim, Morrowind, and Solstheim.”

She nearly skipped with excitement, “really?! That’s amazing!”

As if she could tell what his face read she smiled up to him and then teasingly ran ahead like some playful child. He threw his fists down in a stubborn huff and chased after her, quickly gaining on her.

He called after her, “Spirit!! Don’t get too far ahead!! There are too many ash spawn around here!!”

She laughed and looked back to him, her hood flopped off and cowl draping down her neck, revealing how exhausted she was. She had a big grin on her frail face, her hair tangled back in its braid over her shoulder as pieces loosely clung to her face. Just like the wood elf she was, her pointy ears poked out from her dark locks.

This is how it will always be for Spirit and Teldryn. In the ash wastelands of Solstheim they found themselves, started their adventures together, and they became heroes. Or what I think is much more than just heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying tuned ^^
> 
> It means a lot to me if you left kudos!! Thanks soooo much!  
> The next chapter is currently in the works, I hope to have it finished by the end of next week.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg wow... I actually got motivation to finish this chapter... Also, it made me very happy to receive such happy comments on my work :D thanks a lot! 
> 
> I really struggle with motivation //oh wow, how could you tell\\\ but GREAT NEWS!!! The next chapter is already prewritten so I will get to editing it asap to post it. Bad news is, I don't think this chapter is all that entertaining :/ but please, enjoy!
> 
> *bows* My sincerest appreciation for your patience.

Somewhere lost in the ash wastes in Solstheim, where the land is dead and abandoned, our heroes take their lead towards Raven Rock. Far beyond this waste land was the small town victim of the ash. Despite its recent suffering the residents all praised Spirit for her honest deeds of restoring the town to its former glory.

Stepping into the sandy streets Spirit took a deep coughing breath of its humid air. A big smile planted right on her face as she trudged in gazing around, head hung high, hood flopping in the wind, she could feel Teldryn’s glare on her and it amused her.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” He muttered out in disgust.

She cackled, “did what? Breathed?”

“Yes, this toxic dirty air…” He grumbled and followed her lead through the streets.

The walls of the town were high as if to keep more than just dangerous monsters out. All the buildings were made from stone, most of the buildings round and short. There was hardly any vegetation here, you could guess why. To the far side of the town was the cave where the miners were headed to. Others sat outside attempting any chance to sell anything. They neared the well that sat in the middle of the town and took a sharp left into the forge, the anvil sign huge up on the wall half rusted, the man everyone knew well was working away at his smelting. Glover Mallory was his name.

“Good afternoon,” Spirit chirped to him as she stepped closer to the sparking flames in the smelter.

He turned to her in his work and shoved the sizzling sword into the water beside him, a smile on his face, “well, if it isn’t the woman herself. It’s always great to see someone like you around.” He wiped off his hands with his stained rag and stepped closer. “What can I do for you?”

Spirit shyly murmured, “I need my armour repaired. We fought off a dragon and it got torn.” She turned to show him where the dragon had barely scraped at her side. A long rip in the fabric down to her hip from her shoulder.

“You’re very brave,” he breathed out and examined the damage. “I’m a smith not a repairer but since you have done a great service for this village I will fix it up nice.”

She gave a sweet smile and nodded, “oh thank you, Glover.”

“You’ll need to get me some void salts…”

She froze in her happy pace, “wait..” She scurried through her satchel and yanked out the containers of the gray ash looking stuff. “This is perfect!”

She carefully peeled the skin tight armour from her sweaty body. She wore undergarments and an under shirt. But she glared at Teldryn and threw her cowl at him, “don’t look!!” He flinched, scoffed, crossed his arms and leaned on the brick building while gazing out at the ash wastes.

Glover had a small chuckle from that, “that it?”

She nodded and fixed herself up to make sure her black pants were on right. She was as pale as pale could be, unlike the residents of this island. She was fair of face and gentle with the way she moved. There was a small distinct faded purple hue below her brown eyes, freckles painted her cheeks, brown locks cascaded down her neck. He couldn’t help but sneak a glance to her, the way she had a permanent pouty face made her look like a child. The way she got all bouncy and smiley when Glover handed her the repaired and improved nightingale armour. She threw it over herself and let the cape flow elegantly in her twirl.

She paid him a reward and waved, “you are a lifesaver, Glover!”

He gave a low grunting chuckle, “no problem at all, lass.”

She trudged right into the ash cloaked streets to wave at the passerbys. Teldryn followed obediently. She giddily strolled along to the shopkeeper her perched herself outside, her little shop set up nicely.

Spirit stood nearby, shyly tiptoed forward, and gave a soft wave. “Good afternoon, Milore…”

The dark elf gazed over from her makeshift potion stand, her face at first lacked emotion as she downed the rest of her skooma. Upon meeting little ole’ Spirit’s amber eyes beyond the dark cowl her dark face brightens to a thankful smile. Her voice chirps out, “I don’t know who sent you here, but you’ve given us something to build here. I hope someday we can repay you.”

Spirit almost falls to her knees in a bow, “none needed. I was just doing was I was destined to do.” She gives a soft nod as she hands over the coin in exchange for a few health potions.

Milore watches Spirit struggle to shove them into her satchel. She speaks up and waves a farewell, “stay safe out there. Remember, come by anytime if you need potions and ingredients.”

Teldryn followed Spirit to The Retching Netch, upon entering Teldryn gave a deep grumbled sigh, “I thought we would never get to eat.”

The shy elf gave a soft gaze of apology as she stepped down the stairs in haste. Nearly falling onto the stool at the bar she blurts out, “Geldis, water and bread please.”

Nearly taken back by the exhaustion of Spirit’s pale face as her hood flung back, “is that all?”

Teldryn leans over her and says lowly, “we just fought a damned dragon and all you ask for is shitty stale bread and dirty water?!”

She nodded defeated, “anything to quell my stomach pains.” She slumped over in a huff holding her belly, head laid on the bar. Her hair messy flopped all over the splintered bar.

Geldis croaked to Teldryn, “and for you?”

“A nice ale,” he smirked.

Geldis simply nodded and placed down of their orders down in front of them. Grabbing their payment on his way around.

“For a hero, you seem always tired. Why not renting a room?” Geldis broke the silence from watching Spirit struggle with each motion to enjoy her lunch, nearly her first full meal for today. Her limbs heavy, almost as heavy as her eyes. She shook to hold her cup of water that had weird dots floating around in it.

Spirit with the stale bread shoved into her mouth muttered something as she literally had to forcefully rip the breading with her teeth to eat it. Teldryn paused in his drinking, his lips droop in a grimace of unsatisfactory to the scene.

At some point Teldryn had to nudge Spirit awake. He gave a low mutter, “you going to eat that bread or sleep on it?”

She swallowed what little bread was roaming around in her mouth and grumbled, “no…” Teldryn raised a brow to her answer and gave a low croaky laugh. This really woke her up, making her eyes widen to him. A blush formed on her cheeks in a soft scowl as she forced the last bite of bread into her mouth to focus on downing the last of her water. She cough and pounded on her chest to get it down.

She stubbornly rose from her seat and cleared her throat, “I have no time to lollygag. I must find this said temple I have heard of… There is little time to waste.”

Teldryn nearly spit up his drink, “another adventure?!” At first he seemed opposed to such a thing. I mean, fighting a dragon and traveling across Solstheim all in one day. He didn’t know she had it in her. He raised his bottle and spoke, “lead the way, patron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is filled with funnies and deep heartfelt fluffies ^^ stick around!
> 
> I will be sure to post this next chapter by the end of next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so.  
> I have so much more planned! So I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.  
> I really appreciate any feedback and I will always use them to improve my writings :D
> 
> Also, I am starting to switch to ao3 from my wattpad. It would be much appreciated if you checked out the poetry I post in my wattpad @HermitessElizabeth. Y'all don't have to though. Other than that the fanfics in Wattpad aren't the best :/ so that's why I am here! Hope I contributed to the fandom. Thanks for reading!


End file.
